Different treatment
by NekoIzaya-Chan
Summary: One day Shizuo realizes he doesn't know almost anything about Izaya, while the flea knows almost everything about him, and he has to change the situation. With Shinra's help he learns more about his enemy, but has to pay a price to get the information. But will things change after he learns about Izaya and his past? Shizaya, all sorts of depression stuff, self harm etc etc


Hi guys! This is my second Shizaya fic that I'm publishing. I really think I write Shizaya the best... funny...  
Anygays, this fic is actually an idea I got from my dream. The dream basically was Shinra telling Shizuo about Izaya's past and how he came to be what he is now (= a sick fuck xD), and I really wanted to write it all. I first had some problems trying to make up a reason why Shinra would tell him and how I could make the other plot device work, so I'm sorry if it feels forced. ^^''  
Anyway, hope you guys enjoy~

* * *

Mad.  
Shizuo was mad.  
Not that it was somehow surprising. In this particular blonde's life it actually happened daily. Only the reasons vary.  
Right now it was the pain.  
Some fucker just decided to stab him with a knife.  
And that fucking hurt.  
Well the guy had it. Shizuo had send him flying pretty fast. But it still hurt like shit.  
Shizuo looked at the wound in his shoulder, which was starting to bleed pretty badly.  
"Ah, I should probably get Shinra to patch this up for me..." He sighed, and started to walk towards the underground doctor's apartment. It was late fall evening, and the winds were starting to get really chilly. Luckily Shizuo didn't really feel cold that much, the same way he didn't feel pain as strongly as other people. Of course he knew that it was getting really cold, it just didn't bother him that much. After maby a ten minute walk Shizuo arrived to Shinra's place. He walked to the right floor and in front of the right apartment. He was just about to knock when he heard really loud noises coming from inside. Out of curiosity he put his head closer to the door and listened.  
"But can't you see this is really important if we want to fix things?" Shizuo heard someone, who he assumed was Shinra, yell. Immediately after came a loud crash, like someone broke something, and then another voice came up.  
"Well what if I don't care?!" the voice seemed really familiar, but Shizuo couldn't make up who it was.  
"So you don't want to get better, is that it?" Shinra asked, sounding really mad.  
"It's none of your fucking business! I'm starting to get sick and tired of you always snooping around about my life! I honestly regret starting this mess!" the other voice got even louder, and Shizuo finally recognized it. It was that damn flea, the louse who Shizuo hated with burning passion.  
Izaya.  
Shizuo felt his blood starting to boil, and just when he was about to burst through the door and break that son of a bitches neck, he heard more yelling.  
"I'm done, I'm so fucking done with you and your stupid curiosity! I'm leaving!" Izaya yelled.  
"Wait, Izaya! Not through the window-!" Shinra yelled back desperately. The noise quieted down, and Shizuo decided to finally make himself noticed, so he knocked a few times. Almost immediately after Shinra opened the door, looking a little bit shocked.  
"Shizuo?" he breathed out, eyed growing wide. "You... you didn't hear that did you?"  
"Somewhat. You guys were being rather loud," Shizuo said, still a bit taken aback.  
"Anyway, you mind taking a look at my shoulder? Some guy kinda stabbed me."

While Shinra was cleaning Shizuo's wound, Shizuo stared the walls, his mind wondering. He had known Izaya Orihara for a quite a while now, and he never recalled the flea ever showing emotion like that. The informant was always calm and calculative, smirking that stupid smirk of his and being in control of the situation. Shizuo had never saw Izaya getting mad or upset, never raise his voice like that. Actually, now that he thought about it, Shizuo didn't know almost anything about his rival. Izaya had proven many times he knew way more than necessary about Shizuo, all the way from his natural hair color to the milk lady. But everything Shizuo knew about Izaya could be counted with fingers of a one hand. Izaya was an information dealer. He had to little sisters, Mairu and Kururi. He lived in Shinjuku. His favorite food was Ootoro. He was really good at parkour, being able to run away from Shizuo all the time. Those were about all the things Shizuo knew about Izaya. And honestly, everyone Shizuo was friends with knew those things. Heck, everyone who knew Izaya knew those things. This started to bother Shizuo. How could he be in a close contact, friendly or not, with someone for that many years and still know nothing about them? That needed to change. Starting now.  
"Hey Shinra," Shizuo started talking, turning his head towards the doctor, who was currently stitching up the cut at Shizuo's chest. "What was up with Izaya earlier?"  
Shinra's hand stopped moving, his face getting really pale.  
"That's... not something I can tell you about," Shinra said calmly. Well, at least his voice sounded really calm, but his eyes told other vice. He had a really sharp look in his eyes.  
Shizuo frowned. "Why not?" he asked. Shinra sighed.  
"It's a private matter, Shizuo." Shinra explained in a calm voice, although sounding a little annoyed by now.  
"Tch. Private my ass. That flea knows almost everything about me so why couldn't I know some stuff about him?" Shizuo asked annoyed. It seemed sort of.. unfair.  
Shinra didn't say a thing, just focused on Shizuo's shoulder.  
"That's true, but it still seems wrong for me to tell you something private about Izaya to someone he doesn't want me to tell," Shinra muttered, finishing the stitching. Shizuo leaned back and eyed to the ceiling. So the only way to find out was from the flea himself? Yea right.  
"I started to think about it just now," Shizuo said while looking at the ceiling. "I've known Izaya for a quite a while now but I hardly know anything about him." This brought a small amused smile to Shinra's face.  
"And you want to know? Things about Izaya? You want to get to know him? Really?"  
Shizuo thought about it for a while. "Well... yeah. I don't really know why. It just feels weird not knowing anything about him when he knows so much about me, I guess." Shizuo voiced his thoughts.  
"Well, he is an informant so it's granted he knows stuff about people," Shinra said while cleaning his equipment. "But you're right, you should know more than some average people, you too being in such a close contact.." Shinra let out a small laugh, but then got back to being serious again. "But about today... I don't really think I can tell you." Shizuo was disappointed. Just when he thought he had to give up and accept the fact he wouldn't know anything about the flea ever, Shinra's head shoot up and his eyes lit up.  
"Except... I just had a great idea!" Shinra smiled and walked right in front of Shizuo.  
"This might solve the problems for all the three of us!"  
Shizuo didn't like the look in Shinra's eyes at all.  
He had a really bad feeling about this.


End file.
